ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Incision
Jonathan Lewis Cole(born June 30, 1983) is an English professional wrestler. He is currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) under the names Johnny Incision and Jonathan Cole on the SmackDown brand. He is also known for his performances with WWE as State Force member Sergeant Johnny Cole in 2006. Cole signed a development contract with WWE in 2004, and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). He was brought up to the Raw brand in 2005 as Randy Orton's sidekick. He was, however, sent back to OVW shortly afterwards, where he joined the State Force. They debuted on Raw in January 2006, and won the World Tag Team Championship once before returning to OVW that November. In September 2007, Incision was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he formed a tag team with Nick Holloway. The pair won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship once, and Cole later won the championship for the second time with Gavin Spears as his partner. He returned to Raw as Incision in September 2008, and was drafted to the SmackDown brand in April 2009. Amateur wrestling career Cole attended Central Newcastle High School in Newcastle, England where he was an amateur wrestler, and holds the school record for most pins in a career with. When he moved to America, he wrestled collegiately at Kent State University, eventually setting what was then the record for most career wins in the team's history.Incision's record was passed in 2006, and as of 2010 he stands second all-time in career victories at Kent State. He was a three-time All-Mid-American Conference selection and had 121 career wins between 2000 and 2003. Professional wrestling career Professional Wrestling Career Ohio Valley Wrestling and Raw (2004–2006) Cole signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in 2004. He was assigned to their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), debuting as "Johnny Incision". He feuded with Paul Burchill and challenged unsuccessfully for the OVW Television Championship, losing a championship match against then-champion Ken Doane on August 12, 2005. Incision was called up to the Raw roster shortly afterwards, making his television debut on the September 19, 2005 episode of Sunday Night Heat. He was made the enforcer and sidekick for Chavo Guerrero, who was using a golfer in-ring persona and going by the ring name of "Kervin White". As such, Incision became White's caddy. His wrestling debut came on an episode of Sunday Night Heat, teaming up with White in a tag team match against Shelton Benjamin and Matt Striker. After the death of Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero dropped the "Kerwin White" character, and Incision no longer played the role of his caddy and tag partner. After a few months of wrestling in dark matches and at house shows, he was sent back to OVW. The Elite Force (2006) *''Main article: Elite Force'' Cole became a part of the Elite Force faction, a group of five wrestlers who used the in-ring personas of male cops, and adopted the name Seregant Johnny Cole in OVW during late 2005. On January 23, 2006, they had their WWE television debut as a group, appearing on Raw and helping Jonathan Coachman win a Royal Rumble qualifying match against Jerry "The King" Lawler by performing the book of cop rules for Coachman and distracting Lawler. They later became a part of the on-going scripted feud between WWE chairman Vince McMahon and Shawn Michaels. The heel (villainous) McMahon brought in the Force to attack Michaels on numerous occasions, including placing them in multiple handicap matches. *Cole as Sergeant Johnny Cole Falcon bio.JPG They also wrestled in the tag team division, and on April 3, on Raw, won the World Tag Team Championship when Lieutenant Ken Parker and Officer Mikey Jones, with outside help from the other three Force members, defeated Kane and The Big Show. After winning the championship, all five members of the Elite Force were recognized as the champions, allowing any combination of them to defend the championship. In May, McMahon signed another Handicap match, with the Elite Force facing Michaels. The match never started, however; instead the Elite Force attacked Michaels, and, as part of the storyline, shattered his knee with a steel chair. McMahon brought Triple H to the ring to attack Michaels with a sledgehammer; however, after Triple H felt that the Force disrespected him, he attacked the group. This led to Triple H and Michaels reforming D-Generation X (DX) and they began a feud with the Elite Force. DX played various sophomoric jokes on the Squad and the McMahons, as well as defeating the Elite Force in handicap tag team matches at Vengeance and a clean sweep in an elimination handicap match at Saturday Night's Main Event. At the same time as their feud with DX and their alignment with McMahon, the Force also wrestled other teams in Raw's tag division over their World Tag Team Championship, successfully defending the championship against the teams of Jim Duggan and Eugene, Charlie Haas and Viscera, and Snitsky and Val Venis. They then entered a lengthy feud with The Highlanders, whom they eventually defeated to retain the championship at the Unforgiven pay-per-view in September. The Force as a whole later began a losing streak with separate members losing singles matches to Ric Flair on consecutive episodes of Raw, until Sergeant Ken managed to defeat him on the October 23 episode. It was then announced that Flair and a WWE legend, selected by interactive voting, would wrestle the team for the World Tag Team Championship at the Cyber Sunday pay-per-view in early November. The fans chose Roddy Piper, and he and Flair defeated Ken and Mikey to win the championship. The group disbanded on the November 27 episode of Raw, when they were defeated in a five-on-three handicap match by DX and Flair. In a backstage segment later that night, DX placed all members into a crate stamped "OVW, Louisville, Kentucky", a reference to the developmental territory from which the Force had come. Return to developmental (2007–2008) Cole returned to OVW on January 17, 2007, at the television tapings, again using his Johnny Incision ring name, along with Mike Mondo, formerly Sergeant Mikey in the Elite Force, as the "Frat Pack". The pair teamed with Mike Kruel in a match against Seth Skyfire, Shawn Spears, and Cody Runnels. The team disbanded in the early parts of 2007. Cole then competed in several dark matches before the OVW television tapings, competing against wrestler including Chris Cage, Bradley Jay and Jake Hager, before he began teaming with Mondo again in August. At the end of August, Nemeth and Mike Mondo were moved to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) developmental territory and in his debut there, Incision gained the nickname "The Natural" and defeated Hade Vansen. In November 2007, Cole gained Big Rob as his manager, but their alliance was short-lived. At the start of 2008, he began teaming with Brad Allen, with the pair gaining Taryn Terrell as their valet. Cole and Allen started a frat boy type ring character with Terrell as a "sorority chick". On March 22, Cole and Allen won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship by defeating defending champions Eddie Colón and Eric Pérez, but lost the championship back to Colón and Pérez on April 15. Throughout April and May 2008, Cole wrestled in several dark matches prior to Raw, losing to Kofi Kingston and Ron Killings on several occasions. Soon after, he began teaming with Gavin Spears. The pair defeated Colón and Pérez to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship on August 16, but lost it to Heath Miller and Joe Hennig less than a month later. Jonathan Cole (2008–present) On September 15, 2008, Cole re-debuted on Raw, introducing himself in a backstage segment under the name "Jonathan Cole" and with a new image. On October 10, 2008, Cole was suspended for 30 days for his first violation of WWE's Wellness Program policy. Cole in his new look Gold.jpg He returned to Raw on November 17 in a backstage segment with Rey Mysterio and Shawn Michaels. In his first match on Raw under the Cole name, he lost to Batista on the December 1 episode. The following week he got his first victory as Cole, by countout, against R-Truth. The next week on Raw, he picked up his first televised pinfall victory, when he defeated Charlie Haas. On April 15, 2009, Cole was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. He made his debut on the April 17 episode of SmackDown, defeating the United States Champion, Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP) in a non-title match, and, as a result, the following week he demanded a match for the championship. On the May 1 episode of SmackDown, however, he failed to win the championship, after he was pinned by MVP. Cole then started a rivalry with The Great Khali, losing to him by disqualification after attacking Khali with a steel chair. As a result, Khali began coming out to the ring during and after Ziggler's matches, in attempt to gain revenge and to stop Cole from cheating. Over the next few weeks, Cole defeated Khali by countout and disqualification after making it look like Khali had struck him with a steel chair.4950 At The Bash pay-per-view, Cole defeated Khali by pinfall, after Kane interfered and attacked Khali. Cole then entered an on-screen relationship with WWE Diva Maria and she became his valet. He simultaneously started a scripted rivalry with Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio, who defeated Cole at the Night of Champions and SummerSlam pay-per-views to retain the championship. In September, Mysterio lost the Intercontinental Championship to John Morrison, and Cole entered a feud with Morrison, losing to him at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. On the episode of SmackDown, following Hell in a Cell, Cole ended his on-screen relationship with Maria after she cost him a match against Morrison. On January 22, Cole turned saving John Morrison from a vicious beatdown. The following week, he teamed up with John Morrison to face Chris Jericho and Mike Knox for the number one contendership for the Unified Tag Team Championships. The team won the match but were attacked by Show-Miz and Jericho and Knox. Cole legitimately broke his neck and was ruled out of action for a year. However, due to fine doctors and good recovery, Incison returned to the WWE on the RAW brand on September 20, 2010 turning heel by joining the Nexus.INCISION.jpg